


双飞组·哄

by ashfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Futanari, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashfish/pseuds/ashfish
Summary: ABO futa注意灵感来自最近打守望的一点感触还有黄暴级美剧《无耻之徒》最早发在lofter，来这存个档。





	双飞组·哄

1

“查莉娅，借个火呗。”

“大早上的，你这家伙倒挺有精神。”俄罗斯战士笑了笑，拿出打火机给法芮尔点了烟。

“你这不废话吗？咱们当兵的每时每刻都得全神贯注好吧。”中尉倚着栏杆吐了一口烟，眼神像在关爱智障。

“啧，你没听出我话里有话？”查莉娅叼着烟瞥她一眼，“有精神跟容光焕发是他妈两码事。”

“你没有性生活不是我的错，北极熊。”

“滚啊，你小心精尽人亡，走地鸡。”

“那也没你什么事。”法芮尔佯怒，砸了查莉娅肩膀一拳。

“好好好，不闹了，说正经的。”查莉娅笑着后退了几步，“这星期没有安吉拉跟着你，作战没问题吗？”

“所以莫里森才想带上你和禅雅塔嘛。”法芮尔抖抖烟蒂，语气有些僵硬，“至少我有个球挂着，安娜也会时不时照看一下，应该没有大问题。”

“可这样还是没有安吉拉跟着合适，对吗？”氛围变化太过明显，查莉娅只得拍拍中尉的肩。

“你知道的，查莉娅。”法芮尔掐了烟，戴上头盔掩藏掉所有情绪，“没有人比她更合适，但上头的命令我也没有办法。”

“走吧，该出发了。”等到这句话说出来的时候，查莉娅知道眼前的人已是“法老之鹰”了。

2

安吉拉随队参战的频率从前阵子开始慢慢下降，似乎是指挥部对“女武神”装备的治疗效率颇有不满。

在数次反馈无果后，医生选择重新扑进医学实验室搞研究，偶尔会去基地的诊室值班，处理战士的小伤小痛或者组织集体体检。

法芮尔觉得这实在太大材小用了，总想替安吉拉再争取一下，但医生最终用自己发表的医学论文和一些额外“努力”说服了她。

不，骗谁呢？她才看不懂什么医学论文，重点在那些撩人心痒的小甜头。少了作战任务的强制分离，两人的独处时间比以前多了好几倍。她曾经以为自己足够成熟，不需要什么腻腻歪歪的爱情，但真正得到了之后，她也恨不得像那些小年轻一样天天跟爱人卿卿我我。

所以，她的内心有一半觉得这样下去也没什么不好，剩下的一半则在担心安吉拉会郁郁寡欢。

作为习惯了在枪林弹雨中救死扶伤的战地医生，安吉拉肯定很难适应突然闲下来只需处理油盐酱醋的日常生活，特别是当伴侣还需要经常上战场的情况下。

虽然医生看上去云淡风轻，但法芮尔还是不希望她不开心。

炮火声越来越近，中尉最后检查了一次装备，随众人一起跳下直升机，决定完成这次任务之后跟安吉拉好好谈谈。

3

老兵说得对，永远不要在作战前许任何愿望，说任何承诺，做任何决定，因为命运就是个喜欢打乱所有计划的乌龟王八蛋。

安吉拉不在天上的第108天，法芮尔千防万防，还是受伤了。

中尉是被查莉娅扶着回到家的。她的腹部机甲被穿甲弹捅了个洞，伤口避开了动脉血管和器官，情况不严重，只是下半身暂时使不上力。

但这种时候法芮尔应该在病床上静养啊。

“我正打算去基地看她呢……”安吉拉打开门，一脸诧异，“送她回来干什么？”

“别担心安吉拉，安娜把伤口都处理好了，按时换药好好休息就行。”查莉娅把迷迷糊糊的中尉安置在客厅的沙发上，“另外你要是去基地的话安娜会发火的。”

“发火？为什么……噢……法芮尔她？”安吉拉贴着中尉坐下来，意外闻到了外露的alpha信息素。

“嗯……从战场回来的第二天就开始了。”查莉娅无奈地挠挠头，“你知道，自从那次布丽吉塔和宋哈娜那啥之后，安娜就非常反对在基地处理发情期了。”

“啊……是……后来休息室足足通风了一星期才开放呢。”

“哎，反正家里也更舒服些。”查莉娅拿起行李准备出门，“动作稍微轻点应该不会撕裂伤口的，我先撤了。”

“好的，辛苦了。”

“没事儿！”

大门关上后，屋子很快安静下来，法芮尔的喘息声变得更明显了。

“你这家伙……真是从来都不让人省心。”安吉拉捏住中尉的脸颊，“我不在的话就别飞那么高了呀，尽当别人的活靶子，要不是队友保护你，还指不定受多少伤。”

“唔……安吉拉……好香……想要……”法芮尔眯起眼睛握住医生的手，侧过头留恋地蹭了蹭，整个人似乎要陷进沙发里了。

“哎……现在说了也白说。”安吉拉扶起她往浴室走，“等你清醒再好好算账。”

4

安吉拉慢慢脱掉中尉的衣物，将防水的塑料薄膜紧贴着包裹伤口的纱布固定，开始给呆坐在板凳上的乖宝宝法芮尔擦身体。

温热的湿毛巾一遍遍轻抚过中尉满是伤痕的上身，安吉拉能说出每一处伤口的来历。有一些是英勇作战的荣光，也有一些差点带走了她的挚爱。

印象中法芮尔从没喊过疼。她总是像那些出航许久的海兵一样，每到归期满脑子就只剩下性，除非是昏迷或者骨折这种影响行动能力的负伤，其余时候都是生龙活虎的，连伤口裂开了也若无其事，借着alpha高超的恢复力为所欲为。为此医生头痛了很久，只得用自己身体状况欠佳编造出奇奇怪怪的借口来阻止这个傻瓜发情。

法芮尔是最担心她受伤的，这招百试百灵。安吉拉可没想到自己学医的本事也会用在这上面。

按往常的样子，法芮尔早把她抱到床上翻来覆去好几回了，更何况是发情期。但很遗憾，这次中尉伤到了腹部这个全身的主发力点，中了一枪的话，想做什么也心有余力不足。

发情期的高热无处可去，又涌上脑袋一烧，法芮尔没昏过去已经很不错了，但也变成了一只困乏无力，意识模糊的小鸡仔。她还时不时瘪瘪嘴，像个没讨到糖吃的委屈孩子。

安吉拉的信息素太淡了，她闻不到，很不开心。

“安吉……你是不是不喜欢我了……”法芮尔委屈地看着医生，“都没有回应了……呜……”

安吉拉正蹲在中尉腿间给她擦拭小腹没受伤的地方，努力忽视法芮尔全身唯一不软的东西还抵着她前胸的事实。

“笨蛋！我要是松懈精神放出哪怕一丝信息素，今晚谁都别想洗澡了！”

说完这话安吉拉就感觉自己视线已经有些迷离了，她草草擦完法芮尔的下身，抖开大号浴巾将人裹起来扶回卧室。

“乖，自己擦干水然后穿上睡衣，好吧？”安吉拉从衣柜翻出那件天蓝色猛禽纽扣上衣扔到床边，“裤子不穿也行，反正等下还得脱，先盖着被子别着凉了。塑料薄膜我来给你拆，我很快洗完回来。”

法芮尔的脑子暂时处理不了复杂语句，她裹着浴巾慢慢倚靠到床背上，看见安吉拉忙上忙下的，只知道歪着头朝她傻笑。

“哎……怎么突然就变成小孩子了呢？”

安吉拉叉腰纠结了好一会儿，还是耐着性子，冒着自己随时可能兽性大发坐上去办了她的危险，给法芮尔小朋友擦干水，穿上衣服，盖好被子，才走出房间去洗澡。

当然，安吉拉在浴室脱下自己被爱液弄得一塌糊涂的内裤时，还是没忍住把法芮尔骂了一顿。

5

每次呼吸还拉扯着腹部隐隐作痛，加上腺体又硬得发疼，法芮尔根本无法在这种折磨中好好休息。

长时间得不到满足的身体又开始发热，快要燃尽她的意识。寻求降温降火的本能促使她解开衣服，将盖着小腹的被子抖落到膝弯下，伸手握住暴露在空气里的腺体，开始上下撸动。

安吉拉干脆利落地洗完澡，裸身套上一件长睡衣回来之后，看见的就是这么刺激的一幕。

她顾不上四周浓郁的催人发情的气息，赶紧扑到床上制止中尉越发激烈的动作。

“乖……法芮尔……停下……”她抓住中尉的右手，转而按到自己胸上，“摸这舒服……别动下面了……不然伤口又会裂开的。”

“安吉？安吉……呜……我难受……”虽然医生不再压抑信息素的释放，但现在两者融合在一起，法芮尔感觉下身更热了。

“我知道……我知道……”安吉拉小心地避开伤处跪在中尉腿上，安抚地亲吻她，“没事的，不要动，交给我，很快就会舒服的。”

法芮尔不再出声，隔着棉质睡衣抚摸那团柔软的手感出奇得好，在指缝中挺立起来的乳尖疯狂诱惑她去舔舐揉弄。她咽咽喉咙，掀起衣服就埋进了山峦里，温热的舌头在沟壑中徘徊，缓慢而磨人心智。

小腹突然暴露在空气中，安吉拉打了个寒战，任由中尉的手掌从侧乳摸到肋下，尽情传递着灼人的热度，随后探到她湿透的下身。

“啊……法芮尔……别闹……”

粗糙的指节在瓣膜边前后磨蹭，时不时还刺激到充血的圆珠。但那根挺立的硬烫抵着她的腿根蠢蠢欲动，安吉拉不敢软了身子坐下去。

她拨开法芮尔揉弄自己的手，从根部捏着小家伙慢慢扶起来。

“嘶……安吉拉……”

中尉瑟缩了一下，她向来吃不住这招。安吉拉微凉的指尖和恰到好处的力道总让她毫无还手之力，只能泄了劲任人宰割。

感觉到法芮尔已经放松下来靠了回去，安吉拉才小心扶稳腺体，将中尉勃发的欲望一寸一寸吞进湿滑紧致的甬道，直至深处。

一周分离的渴望和思念迅速被蚀骨的快感所填满，两人都发出了满足的叹息。

因为顾及伤口，骑乘的速度比以往慢了许多，法芮尔有些急躁地扣住安吉拉的翘臀想要挺腰刺入，还是被医生及时制止了。

“嘿……小猛禽……”安吉拉按住中尉发力的臂膀，凑上去吻了吻她。

“别急，慢一点……我保证这次……”她轻笑着放下长发，指尖从法芮尔的锁骨一路溜到下腹，“还是会和以前一样爽的……”

法芮尔没说话，她只想将眼前的小妖精狠狠地压在身下好好疼爱一番。可惜这回身子不争气，她只能把人拉过来深吻一记，抚摸爱人柔顺靓丽的发，同时将主动权拱手交出。

“又变大了呢……法芮尔……”安吉拉撑起身子，将交合处暴露在中尉眼前，“你是想看它是怎么进入我的？还是想看我怎么一点点吞掉它？”

“我只是想上你……安吉拉……”

“你已经在做了呀……”

法芮尔从未想象过，慢速活塞运动竟然也能爆发出惊人的快慰。那种肉柱碾过层层褶皱的触感因缓慢的动作而放大了好几倍，所有的挤压，碰撞，厮磨都像兴奋剂一样刺激着她。压抑的低喘，撩人的呻吟，漱漱作响的水声在耳边环绕不绝，听得她腰都酥了，甚至提不起劲抬手去爱抚骑在她身上的妙人儿，只能不停抚摸那双白皙柔嫩的腿。

啊，那触感，也可以说是别无所求了。

“哈……舒服吗……法芮尔……”安吉拉再一次沉腰将沾满爱液的腺体缓缓吞进去，“是时候把里面搅得乱七八糟了……只要这样……”

“嘶……啊……安吉……别……”

拒绝是来不及的，安吉拉只是稍微带动下身晃了晃腰，法芮尔已经受不住了。深埋在体内的肉柱瞬间被四面八方的力量碾压了一轮，她的腰椎在发颤，腺体很快因随之而来的直落冲击顶上宫口，彻底释放。

6

“呼……法芮尔……也不知道你哪来的精力……负伤了还能射这么多……”安吉拉缓过劲来，弯腰查看她的伤口，尽量无视那些从交合处漏出来的白浊，“让我瞧瞧，嗯，还好。纱布没有渗血，伤口应该没裂。”

医生又伸手感受了一下法芮尔额头的温度，确认高热暂时已经退去，这才起身准备清洗一番。

腺体滑落带出的爱液与白浊混在一起，还有些悬在柔嫩的瓣膜下摇摇欲坠，满目淫糜……感觉肉柱有再度勃起的预兆，法芮尔红着脸移开视线。

“现在你应该能睡着了，我去拿毛巾给你擦擦身子，好好休息吧。”

“等等……安吉拉……”法芮尔甩开那些绮念，直起腰拉住医生，“别走……我有话跟你说……”

“睡一觉起来再说也可以的。”

“不行……”法芮尔固执地摇摇头，“我怕到时又被发情期高热烧迷糊了。”

“好吧。”安吉拉整理好两人的睡衣，坐回中尉身边，“你想说什么？”

“安吉拉，我想请假带你去旅行。”法芮尔牵过她的手，说得郑重其事。

“哎？你在基地不是好好的吗？这是怎么了？”

“没有你在，我很害怕。我害怕被狙击手点下来，害怕被长枪逼得飞不了，害怕队友没有精力保护我……我害怕很多很多……只有跟你在一起的时候，我才觉得自己无所不能。”

或许是疲惫，或许是示弱，也或许是安吉拉的错觉，法芮尔看起来不再英勇刚强，仿佛一瞬间那些坚硬的外壳被剥去，她还是从前那只需要呵护与关爱的小鸡仔。

“傻瓜。”安吉拉抱住她，在额头印下一吻，“我们在一起的时候，那些情况也会发生的。怎么现在突然害怕起来了？”

“现在和以前不一样……安吉拉……我怕你永远回不来了……以后地面对我的威胁也越来越大，没有你在，我又何苦自寻死路？所以我才想，不如休假一段日子再回来，说不定基地那时候会更需要我们。”

法芮尔说到这里，摸着自己受伤的地方叹了口气。

“本来这次任务回来就想跟你说这些，谁知道发生了这么多插曲……抱歉让你担心了……”

“法芮尔，你真的觉得我这段时间过得很不开心？所以才想请假陪我？”安吉拉语气平静，听不出情绪。

“我觉得上头那样做对你很不公平……”法芮尔越说越委屈，“你明明都那么努力地照顾好所有人了，为什么还让你坐冷板凳？我……我心疼呀……安吉……我心疼……”

“嘘……嘘……没事的……法芮尔……没事的……”安吉拉轻声哄着她，“你听我说，这种事就像市场有淡季和旺季一样，没有人会一直受重用的。但这不代表我就不是守望先锋的一份子了，总有些时候队伍还是需要我的，比方说你作为输出主力的时候，对吧？”

“安吉拉，我只是想像以前一样和你并肩作战。我知道你的使命应该在战场上完成，不是在家里也不是在什么实验室……”

“人的使命不是唯一的，法芮尔。你不知道我这段时间有多开心……终于有空做感兴趣的研究，有空走一走自己住了这么久的城市，还有很多时间照顾你，陪伴你，两个人共度了那么多‘一日三餐’。你难道不开心吗？”

“我……开心是开心……”法芮尔挠挠头，“但我更不希望你做牺牲，受委屈。”

“傻鸡，你要是把睡眠充足，饮食规律，性生活和谐叫做牺牲和委屈，不用找别人，基地的各位都会把你这个不知好歹的家伙揍个半死。”

“哎……好在我还是跟你谈了一下……”

“是啊，不然你又要做出什么蠢事来了。答应我，好好回去当班，要是之后你也跟我一样闲了，咱们再出去旅行，好吗？”

“嗯，好。”

“现在赶紧躺下吧，小迷糊虫，我去给你拿毛巾过来。”安吉拉跳下床，走到一半又折返回来，“既然都说了这么多，我再跟你打一针安慰剂……”

“什么？”

“就算我不在天上了，我也会一直在你床上的，宝贝鸡。”

“……安吉你说什么呢〃∀〃”

“我在哄小朋友睡觉！”

 

end

 

很长的后记:  
前阵子打守望，有个朋友跟我说起她打竞技玩天使被嫌弃的事情，我很为她抱不平。大概在很多人眼里玩天使的都是划水上分婊？加上天使大削之后对这个英雄的误解也越来越多。

但我实在搞不懂这个逻辑，一是玩好天使不是简单的事情，你以为随便逮着队友瞎几把飞就能打赢吗？不存在的，你只会疯狂被切，那些一局天使零阵亡一万以上治疗量的都是大佬。在你没试过天使奶人有多困难之前，别遇到玩天使的就说人家划水，这只能说明你这个人实在太狭隘了。

二是电子竞技没有性别。打得好就是打得好，打得菜就是打得菜，关性别屁事。你打竞技的时候遇到一个玩天使很菜的姑娘，你骂她情有可原，但一杆子打翻所有玩天使的女性玩家也是很过分的行为。

三是，我明白当前版本天使上场率低，抬血抬不上来，但她总有用武之地，你也不该遇到别人选天使就骂。老实说，我永远舍不得骂补奶补T的人，没有他们你6C能赢算我输好吧。退一万步，换英雄的事情都可以商量，你特么二话不说开麦就骂人上分婊是几个意思？合着天使玩家跟你有世仇？

最后，我知道暴雪遇事不决就削天使，加上下个版本炮台和长枪加强，法鸡基本也没生存空间了，我就想着，在故事里让她们俩去度蜜月得了。

反正，就算她俩都不在天上了，也一定会在彼此的床上，对吧？

没错，我法鸡玩家永远支持天使玩家。双飞一家亲！

又及:附赠了锤喵的车，感兴趣的可以去看。


End file.
